codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox
In case you were searching for another game of the same name, see Paradox (Reconsoft's Video Games). Paradox is an upcoming video game developed by EternalBlaze Industries. Although it does not have the Call of Duty title in its name, it is set in one of the Call of Duty universes. Gameplay Paradox features the original first-person shooter concept that other Call of Duty games in the past have delivered. It feels more realistic and the player's character's movement is more fluid and looks better, as this game utilizes the new engine, EBIE. The game features four game modes, which are Campaign, Multiplayer, and two newly introduced game modes, Fiesta Mode and Developer Mode. Campaign Paradox combines the Modern Warfare and Black Ops series, as if they all happened on the same timeline. Paradox takes place five years after Call of Duty: Black Ops II, in 2030. All technologies in this game are assumed to be fictional. Time travel has been invented at this point, which goes along with the game's name. By now, the Ultranationalists, or the remainders of the defectors after the end of World War III in 2016, have rebuilt themselves and are stronger than before, but are left without a leader. They are left with no choice but to steal presumably the only time travel device in the world to save their former leaders, Imran Zakhaev, Khaled Al-Asad, and Vladmir Makarov, and bring them to present day 2030 to complete their original plans to take control of the world. Missions The campaign follows a more linear story as opposed to the more recent Call of Duty games where players can decide various factors. *''No missions yet'' Characters Note: Military ranks are not included in these lists. Protagonists Protagonists are primarily the allies that are seen throughout the campaign, whether or not they have large or small roles. They are big enough not to be classified as "just supporting characters" and their character models are the same. Characters marked with an asterisk (*) are playable at some point in the game. *'J-SOC Members' **David "Section" Mason* **Mike Harper **Jack Paulsen **Riley Simmons **Talon White *'Task Force 141 Members' **Aren "Sabre" MacGregor* (Alpha Leader) **Callum "Cobra" Foster (Alpha) **Schuyler "Bronco" Perry (Alpha) **Kyle "Vri" Irwin (Alpha) **Lewis "Phoenix" Strat (Alpha) **Tim "Eclipse" Wesley* (Bravo Leader) **Eric "Goldie" Powers (Bravo) **Andrew "Phantom" York (Bravo) **Conner "Dagger" Gilmore (Bravo) **Samuel "Sphinx" McKnight (Bravo) *'GHOST Members' **GHOST 1 "Jax"* **GHOST 2 "Quinn"* **GHOST 3 "Hope"* **GHOST 4 "Li"* Supporting Characters *Briggs *John Price *Overlord *Various USMC members *Various British Armed Forces members *Various Task Force 141 members *Various J-SOC members Antagonists *Talib Fahri *Imran Zakhaev *Khaled Al-Asad *Vladmir Makarov *Shepherd *Fidel Castro *Friedrich Steiner *Nikita Dragovich *Lev Kravchenko *Raul Menendez *Adolf Hitler *Various Ultranationalist forces *Various Shadow Company forces *Various Russian mercenaries *Various Central/South American mercenaries *Various Nazi forces Multiplayer To be written :) Fiesta Mode Fiesta Mode is the third optional game mode featured in Paradox. It contains three sub-gametypes that players can do online and offline. They are Special Ops, Survival, and Custom Games. Developer Mode Developer Mode, or simply Dev Mode, is a new game mode featured in Paradox. While the general idea is utilized by various games to the current generation, this is the first time it has been introduced to the Call of Duty series. Videos Trailers *'Trailer 1' - All Shall Perish *'Trailer 2' - Code Red *'Trailer 3' - War is Inevitable Early Released Gameplay Videos *[[Paradox/Vid 1|First Gameplay Video of Paradox - Interceptors]] Achievements Retail Editions Regular Edition Comes with the game, game manual, and everything included within the game. The price is $60 USD. Collector's Edition Comes with everything in Regular Edition and has exclusive downloadable content for the game, such as special weapons, armor, etc. The price is $80 USD. Warped Edition Comes with everything in Regular and Collector's Editions, gives players a code to unlock DLC story and survival missions early, and gives the players a small special edition tin with various concept arts, concept storyboards, other ideas, and many other things that helped in the creation of the game. The price is $90 USD and only 200 copies were produced. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games Category:Paradox